


Riverdale Appreciation Week (and a half)

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, riverdale appreciation week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Hey guys! So I am doing a Riverdale Appreciation Week on Tumblr and since I decided to do fics for it, I figured I would post it on here in case anyone wanted to join in.Here is the link to the tumblr post if you want to do it there:http://bugheadsunshine.tumblr.com/post/158538435584/riverdale-appreciation-week-and-a-half





	1. Chapter 1

Monday March 20th- Teen  
Tuesday March 21st- Parent  
Wednesday March 22nd- Episode  
Thursday March 23rd- Scene  
Friday March 24th- Quote  
Saturday March 25th- Ship  
Sunday March 26th- Friendship  
Monday March 27th- Family  
Tuesday March 28th- AU  
Wednesday March 29th- Nickname  
Thursday March 30th- Prediction

Hey beautiful Riverdale fans! So I saw a suggestion that we should have an appreciation week to help us through the hiatus and I agree!!

I kept everything really vague so that people can do gif sets, fanfiction, art, videos, or whatever else you gorgeous people feel like!

Happy Creating!!


	2. Day 1: Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I choose Betty as my favorite Teen because I think her character is incredibly complex. She has a lot of darkness and crazy stuff going on in her life, yet she still manages to be kind and a little ray of sunshine.
> 
> I know you will all be incredibly surprised…but I spun this a little to make it include Bughead. Instead of me listing all of my reasons for loving Betty, I made a list for Jughead. Because he’s such a writer and I’m pretty sure he feels so many feelings for Betty that he has to put it in writing to make sense of it. So enjoy!

_“An Abridged list of reasons why I love Betty Cooper”_  
By: Jughead Jones

1\. Her eyes. They are my new favorite color, like the summer sky on a warm day. They are unnaturally big and share her every feeling. They sparkle when she is happy. They are wide and unfocused when she is stressed. They shine with tears when she is upset. They are the most expressive eyes I have ever seen. The make me start to believe the saying that “eyes are the windows of the soul.”

2\. Her smile. Betty has two distinct smiles. The first is more common, it’s a sweet, small smile. It’s the smile that she gives to let you know that she is engaged and cares about what you are saying. The second is a wider smile that shows off her teeth. This is a rare smile, one reserved for her fullest joy. Every time she gives me this smile it’s like a punch to the gut. It’s so unexpected and so powerful. It lights up the room and makes anyone who sees it happy.

3\. Her hair. I love her signature ponytail. The way it swings when she walks or moves her head. But when wears her hair down is my favorite. I am usually unable to resist the urge to run my fingers through her soft hair. Betty has noticed this, and has taken to pulling out her ponytail when we are alone. It drives me crazy.

4\. Her laugh. God, is there a more beautiful sound? It immediately fills everyone with joy. I wish she would laugh more, it’s as rare as her bright smiles. Being the cause of her laugh has become a personal goal of mine. Oh how good it feels to be the one who makes her laugh.

5\. Her strength. Betty has been through a lot in her young life, and she handles it all with an incredible strength. I think if we were to x-ray her she would have adamantium in her bones like the Wolverine. She is the strongest person that I know and can handle anything thrown at her.

6\. Her vulnerability. Betty has a unique ability to be vulnerable as well as strong. These two traits may seem to be opposites, but in Betty they have a beautiful harmony. She feels everything so deeply, and is very affected by both her emotions and the emotions around her. But even when she is feeling sad or upset or vulnerable, she has a strength that lets her keep going.

7\. Her fight. The way she stands up to her mom. The way she stands up to bullies. The way she fights for the truth. The way she fights for what she believes in. If there is something that Betty is passionate about, you best believe that she will fight as hard as she can for it.

8\. Her kindness. Betty is the sweetest, kindest, most caring person that I know. She cares about everyone and goes out of her way to be nice. Kindness is not my first instinct (Surprise right?), but for Betty it comes naturally. Her first reaction is to help people and go out of her way to be kind.

9\. Her optimism. Betty never lets life get her down for too long. Life has knocked her down a lot, and each and every time she has gotten back up. And if possible, I swear she gets up stronger than before. Betty never stops hoping for the best and seeing the best in people. She helps me see the world as a more beautiful place.

10\. Her intelligence. I think most people in her life don’t notice how crazy smart Betty is. She is in honors classes and aces them all. But it’s more than that to me. I love watching her figure things out. I love watching the wheels in her head spin as she puts together clues for the Blue and Gold. She is so amazingly intelligent. She picks up on the smallest clues and comes up with theories that would’ve taken me longer to arrive at. I pride myself with being a sleuth, but more often than not, Betty puts me to shame.


	3. Day 2: Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chose FP Jones, not because I think he is the best parent on the show (That is definitely Fred Andrews), but because I think he really wants to be the dad that Jughead deserves.
> 
> So, in honor of that, I wrote a little fic about Jughead and his dad having a nice dinner together.

Jughead took a deep breath before pushing open the door of his dad’s trailer. He never knew what was waiting for when he walked in. Sometimes his dad was pretty much sober and Jughead was reminded of the way things used to be. He and his dad could hang out and eat food and it was almost like old times. Almost.

But other times he would find his father passed out someplace with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Times like this Jughead would dump the drink down the sink and try to make his dad as comfortable as possible. This was when he was painfully aware of how much things had really changed.

Jughead knew his dad was trying, and the good days were happening more frequently than they used to, but no amount of good days could alleviate the fear that Jughead felt when walking into the trailer.

Fred had said that FP was at work that day and that he had seemed in good spirits, so that gave Jughead some hope. But Jughead always made sure to not let his hopes get too high. He knew hope was important and that he needed to believe in his dad, but he also had to protect himself from the crushing disappointment he felt every time he opened that door to the smell of alcohol.

But today, he didn’t smell alcohol. Today when he opened the door there was the unfamiliar smell of food. Jughead curiously walked around to see his dad stirring a pot in the tiny kitchen area.

“Hey dad” Jughead greeted him. FP turned around and gave him a big smile before pulling him into a hug. His dad smelled like sweat and dirt, but Jughead would take that over alcohol any day.

“Hi son, I thought I’d surprise you with dinner.” FP said when he pulled away. “It’s not much, just pasta and sauce…”

“It smells wonderful” Jughead rushed to reassure his dad.

“Oh good” FP smiled again, “Well, you have a seat. It’s almost finished.” Jughead sat down at the small card table and watched his dad finish draining the pasta and seasoning the sauce.

“How’s work?” Jughead asked when his dad set a bowl down in front of him and took a seat across the table. Jughead dug into the pasta in front of him and was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted. He had forgotten how much he had always enjoyed his dad’s cooking.

“We started tearing down the drive-in today.” FP watched Jughead closely as he spoke, obviously worried about upsetting him.

“Yeah, I figured you guys would start working on that soon.” Jughead forced himself to sound nonchalant. Even though he was living with the Andrew’s now, he still missed the drive-in sometimes. It hadn’t been luxurious, but it had been his. He loved Archie like a brother, but sometimes he missed having a place that was just his own.

“It’s going to be a big project.” FP continued, apparently buying Jughead’s faked indifference. “But Fred has himself a good crew. They are hard workers, each and every one.”

“Even you?” Jughead joked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, even me Jughead.” His father said with a laugh. “So what about you? How’s school?”

“School’s school” Jughead said with a shrug.

“And what about that girl…Betty?” FP asked. Jughead bit back a sigh, he had known that his dad was bound to bring Betty up again.

“You’ve actually met her before. Betty Cooper? She was really good friends with Archie growing up.”

“Oh yeah…that little blonde who wore pigtails and was always chasing after Archie. I always sorta thought they would end up together.” FP said in his usual oblivious blunt way. Jughead flinched a little, but knew that his dad hadn’t meant any harm.

“Well, Betty liked Archie for a while, but when it became clear that he didn’t feel the same she got over him.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?” Jughead asked confused

“When did you start liking her?”

“I dunno…” Jughead said with a sigh “It’s been a while” He answered as truthfully as he could.

“And you two are…?” FP pushed.

“We’re together” Jughead admitted

“I’m happy for you son. I can see that you really like her”

“I do, she’s amazing”

“So tell me about her. What kind of person did little Betty grow up to be?”

“She’s strong and a fighter. She roped me into writing on the paper with her and she is constantly fighting to find the truth.”

“You and her have that in common then” His dad said with a smile. Jughead was surprised, as he always was, when his dad knew something like that about him. His dad was a lot more observant than Jughead gave him credit for.

“Yeah, I think that’s what we first bonded over”

“And you’re happy?”

“Very” Jughead said, and then he gave a small chuckle, “Do you know she’s a cheerleader. I dating a cheerleader. Who would’ve thought.”

“Hey, don’t put yourself down. You can get any girl you want.”

“You have to say that, you’re my dad.”

“Yeah, but I mean it” FP reached across the table and cupped Jughead’s face. “You are incredible son, I don’t know how you turned out so well, cause it certainly wasn’t because of me, but I’m glad for it.” FP’s voice shook with emotion.

“Dad…” Jughead wanted to say something to comfort him, but his words died in his throat.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m gonna be a man worthy of being your father.”

“I know dad” Jughead got up and took his dad’s bowl as well as his own. He wanted something to do with his hands to distract himself from the intense turn that the conversation had taken.

“You believe me right Jug?” FP stood up and walked over to Jughead, putting his hand on his shoulder. Jughead turned to face his dad.

“Of course I do dad.” Jughead nodded. He knew that no matter how many times his dad fell off the wagon and disappointed him, he would still never stop believing in him. Jughead would believe in his father because there was no one else who did.

“Do you wanna stay tonight?”

“Sure” Jughead still liked to stay with his dad when he was sober.

“You can have the bed”

“Okay” Jughead knew it was useless to argue. His dad never let him sleep on the couch when he stayed over. FP pulled him into a tight hug.

“Goodnight son”

“Night dad” Jughead hugged back tightly and then headed into the bedroom. Today had been a good day. Not every day was, and Jughead knew that his dad would fall off the wagon again. But days like this gave him hope, and Jughead would never stop having hope.


End file.
